


Strange Intuition

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, I needed some clean Diana/Sigma AU for this fandom, Mainly Diana pov, No Dialogue, This wasn't suppose to get finished before my main ZE story but it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No decision game, no killing your friends, just a happy drabble AU with Diana and her strange thoughts about a man who may have came from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Intuition

Sigma knew. For some reason, he always knew.

Diana has always been skeptical about him. There were things, like an ominous text to change the tires on her car to her snow tires in the middle of April or a strange call to take the local roads instead of the I-49 to work, that she was required to raise an eyebrow at. She would comply but didn't put much thought into it at the time.

It's only when an unexpected snowstorm comes to bury the city and an accident occurs on the highway while she's driving to work that Diana begins to wonder.

She asks him if he's psychic, multiple times. He says it is just good intuition. Diana squints her eyes and turns away. She doesn't really believe that.

She wonders if he's even from the right timeline. Maybe he's part of a distant world and learning from her mistakes. He could have lived a thousand lives and is just experienced. The mystery that shrouds him is thick and heavy. Diana begins to slowly drift off, looking out into the distance at the mystical snow falling outside her window, and she dreams of what kind of world he might have lived in.

The odd messages slow down for more tamer ones. They act as mere reminders such as: bring your wallet, remember to pack your rain boots, or that you have seminar on Thursday. Diana almost forgets about the strange occurrences that once happened in the middle of April.

She doesn't realize that she was pulled over the day she bought her wallet, that it rained when she packed her rain boots, or that seminar led her to meet her future employer.

A few months go by like this, but Diana is looking for something strange, something obvious. She receives a text to bring tissues to the pier tonight. Diana smiles, replying that she will be there. In secret, she hopes to witness some sort of magical powers.

She arrives on the pier but sees no one is there. The creaking of the wood panels mixed with the crashing of the tide make an ominous atmosphere; however, the glowing stars and the pale, gray moon bring a warm, comforting feeling to Diana.

She sees him at the end of the dock. He has his hands behind his back, and he's shuffling his shoes on the floor.

When she reaches him, he gives a long speech. He mentions the fact that they've been friends and lovers for so long, they've been through so much together, and that he couldn't live without her.

Before she realizes what is happening, he's down on one knee, holding a small diamond ring in the air. He's shutting his eyes, and she begins to cry. She nods her head and says yes, hand covering her mouth. The tears welling in her eyes start dripping on her cheeks and down her chin.

She brings out the tissues from her pocket and pauses. She looks down at her new fiancé and back up. She smiles a bit. She did see some sort of magical power tonight.

She's already said yes, but she can't help but ask if he really isn't from the future, just one last time.

He replies that he's only trying to fix the past.

It wasn't a no.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no service or wifi for 10 days while out at sea, so I worked on 3 fics to entertain myself.  
> Yet, on the day I get back to tangible land, I start AND finish this one...
> 
> It's much shorter and a different writing style than I'm used to but still.. :/
> 
> This passage was actually inspired by the book "Einstein's Dreams". It's the only required reading book that I've actually had the pleasure of reading.
> 
> It's about time, the multi-verses, and a situation similar to the one I wrote about. (This fic was honestly more inspired by the book than ZTD, but I regress lmao)


End file.
